A Look Into the Past
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Allastiar shows up and shows Sam what happened during Dean's time in hell. Sam is forced to watch as Dean is tortured and tortures people. When he returns and faces Dean again he is consumed with guilt. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**A new story to make up for not working for a few days :( I know I NEED to update my other stories and I plan to spend all day today, since I don't have class, doing just that! I'm sorry for my other story that contained spoilers. That was a tricky one for me because I wasn't sure how to say that the idea wasn't my own without spoiling it, ya know? So I deleted it so not everyone will be spoiled. Again, sorry :) I know I've had Allastiar in a couple of my fics now, he's such a fun bad guy though!

* * *

****Prologue

* * *

**Sam walked a lot more than he normally did. He had always loved walking but lately he was doing it more and more because the atmosphere was unbelievably tense in the motel room lately. Dean hadly talked to him like he used to. And Sam hated watching Dean sleeping, tossing and turning and moaning about something. And whenever Dean woke he would reach for the bottle. Dean had always drank, but it was never this bad before.

Sam was more than a little worried about Dean. He was glad that Dean was finally talking, finally telling him about hell. But he felt guilt climbing inside of him too. The things Dean did...had to endure...and for what? So Sam could live? Like he was living when Dean died. Suddenly he froze. He had became an expert and knowing when he was followed. He turned around and he froze when he saw Allastair standing right in front of him.

"Hello, Sam."

Sam rose his hand than, in attempt to excorsise Allastiar laughed, almost in amusement.

"Go ahead, and try," he said. Sam squinted and concentrated as hard as he could. But nothing happened except a peircing headache and a nosebleed. He grimaced, sweat trickling down him, and started to collapse from exhaustion to the floor. His hand dropped as he started to pant. Allastiar didn't even flinch. Than, without stopping Allastair grabbed Sam roughly and both vanished.

When Sam was aware of his surrounded he stared at the area that was filled with blood spilling from the walls, screams echoing around them and fire rising from the ground. He saw a line of bodies on a rack like place. Demon like monsters with horrible faces, faces from nightmares, were looming over them.

To his horror he saw Dean amongst the bodies on there.

"Dean," he whispered and he stared at Allastiar. "Where did you take me? What are you doing to my brother?!"

"Relax, Sammy," Allastiar purred. "This is what you might call a high def replay of what your brother went through in hell. I figured you were probably having a hard time imagining it, right? What better way to help your brother move on if you can actually _see _what your brother went through. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the wrde." He flashed a smile at the horrified look painted onto Sam's face. "Because you know I will."

**_Should I continue? Yes? No? Feed me please! I'm going through withdrawl systems from no reviews because of this stupid site being down for a few days lol. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Argh, I accidentally deleted this chapter too instead of updating it-so this is going from memory-sorry if it's not perfect.**

**

* * *

**

**  
**Sam stared in horror at Dean laying on the rack, pinned helplessly. As he watched the limbs from his brother being torn apart he raced to a corner and vomitted, twice, causing Allastiar to smile gleefully.

"What's the matter, Sammy?" He asked, fake innonce surrounding his voice. "You don't find this entertaining?"

Sam ignored him as he forced himself to watch his brother get tortured again. He watched as a demon loomed over Dean.

"This could all be over Dean," it whispered. "If you just do a little torturing yourself." It didn't take long for Sam to figure out it was past Allastiar speaking to him.

Dean stared at him.

"Kiss my ass," he growled, his voice deep with anger and fury. Allastiar flashed a smile.

"They did say you'd be a smartass," he remarked. "Oh," he added casually. "I heard about your brother."

Sam watched as Dean's eyes widened.

"Stay the hell away from him! That was part of the deal, damn it!"

"Relax, nobody's hurting him. It's so much more fun to watch him wither in pain by himself anyway. I heard he tried to open the devil's gate, though, and that he tried to make a deal. I heard that he begged..." Allastiar leaned closer to Dean, whispering it in his ears now. "That he begged to trade souls...._Take me instead...it's a fair trade!_ In fact, you could say that he begged like a _dog_." The last line he added with a smirk which grew into a smile as Dean stared at him for a few moments of silence before begining to yell in rage.

* * *

Dean woke with a start, unsure of what woke him up. He looked up to find Castiel staring at him.

"You have to stop doing that," he muttered as he sat up. "People will get the wrong idea," he added and watched to see any signs of a smile. Castiel's face remained serious like always. He stared at the empty bed next to him.

"Where's Sam?" _Didn't I already have this conversation already? _

"That's why I'm hear, Dean. You're brother is gone."

"What do you mean, gone?" Dean sat up more sharply.

Castiel sighed.

"I'm not sure how to say this, Dean, so I'll just say it."

"Good idea."

"Allastiar has Sam, Dean."

It was than that Dean stoop up sharply, anger flashing in his eyse.

"He WHAT?!" The idea of that sick bastard laying his hands on his baby brother...he shuddered and tried to control himself.

"Where?!"

"We don't know..."Castiel's voice trailed off as he watched Dean get up and grab his jacket. "Where are you going Dean?" Worry changed in his voice.

"Where do you think?" Dean snapped as he opened the door. "To find Sam." And with that he slammed it behind him as he walked out into the night, determined to find his brother before it's too late.

**Again, sorry if the chapters are different now! lol. **

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Argh, I accidentally deleted this chapter too instead of updating it-so this is going from memory-sorry if it's not perfect.

* * *

**

Sam continued to watch helplessly as the demons tore his brother apart, only to put him back together again. Allastair came down besides Dean.

"The offer still stands, Dean," he whispered. "There's no point in fighting it."

Dean stared at him, intense hatred filling his eyes.

"Go to hell," he snarled. "No wait...you're already here."

Allastiar smiled.

"Would you care to hear some more about your brother? I could keep you updated on him, if you like."

Dean glowered at him, Sam could practically see the fury building inside of him.

"I swear, if you lay one hand on him-"

"Relax," Allastiar yawned. "He's doing enough damage to himself that it's much more fun to watch." He cracked a smile. "He was standing over your grave the other day, crying like a baby. _So sorry Dean...I couldn't save you...so sorry...should be me down there, not you..._If it wasn't so pathetic it would have been rather sweet." He smiled at the pained look in Dean's eyes. "It seems to me that he's getting ready to blow his brains out any day now. If he does that, that would really make your deal pointless, wouldn't it?"

Sam could see Dean shudder at the words and he closed his eyes.

"This isn't happening," he started to murmur but present Allastiar stopped you.

"Yes it is, Sammy, and if Dean had to go through this-shouldn't you have to watch it? After all, it's the least you can do." He flashed an innocent smile at Sam's direction. As much as Sam loathed this bastard, he knew that he was right and opened his eyes, forcing himself to watch.

* * *

Dean walked as fast as he could, almost breaking into a run. He felt sick and numbed with fear at the idea of that _bastard _hurting _his _brother. He could barely think straight, the anger was so strong.

"Dean." Castiel appeared in front of him, causing him to jump.

"Don't stop me, Castiel," he growled. "I'm not going to let that sonofabitch hurt my brother!"

"We found Sam, Dean," Castiel's calm voice responded. Dean stared at him.

"Is he-"

"He's alive...but not awake."

"What do you mean?"

"He seems to be in a dream state, we cannot wake him up. We know, though, that Allastiar is entering his mind somehow...showing him things."

"What kind of things?" Dean asked, trying to control the tremor he was feeling. Castiel sighed.

"We don't know. We don't know where Allastiar is either."

"Where's Sam?"

"Back in the motel room."

Dean nodded and turned around to storm back to the room. When he entered he saw Uriel standing over his brother who was laying on the bed, completly still...not even breathing....almost like he was dead.

"He...He's not dead, is he?" Dean dreaded asking, but knew he had to.

"Unfortunatily no," Uriel responded calmly.

Dean's eyes flashed with anger.

"Listen, you talk like that about my brother one more time and I'll-"

Uriel moved quickly and all of a sudden was inches away from Dean's face.

"You'll what? Kill me?"

Dean stared at him, his own breathing getting quicker.

"Uriel, that is enough," Castiel warned the Angel. He stared at Dean. "Will you be able to watch him?"

Dean frowned.

"Why?" Distrust was clearly in his voice.

"Because we need to leave to find some answers, but we don't want to leave him alone and vulnerable to attack."

Dean quickly nodded than.

"Fine," he said slowly. "I'm not going anywhere."

Castiel nodded.

"Good." With that the Angels had left, like they were never there. Dean sat next to his brother and watched as Sam moaned.

"Don't worry, Sammy," he whispered, his voice softer this time. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise..."

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I am twisted with my ideas sometimes, aren't I? lol

* * *

**

Sam felt sick as he continued to watch Dean being torn apart. He had collapsed on the floor out of sheer exhaustion.

"Please...make it stop," he moaned and Allastiar laughed.

"Sorry Sammy, like I said you can't stop this replay. Might as well enjoy it."

Sam shook his head.

"Please...just please, no more..."

"Sh, listen to this coming up!" Allastiar whispered. "You're in for a real treat now!"

Sam looked up timidly as a demon loomed over Dean.

"Dean Winchester?" It snarled. Dean stared at him.

"Why do you care?" He snarled. The demon gave a low laugh.

"I care because if you are than your little brother just sent me back to hell."

A smile appeared underneath the blood that dripped down Dean's face.

"Good for him," he grunted, pride now in his voice. And relief, relief that Sam was still hunting.

"Good for him," the demon snarled. "But not good for you. I would love to get my revenge on your brother but for now...for now I'll guess you'll have to do."

Sam felt ill as he watched, and horrified with himself. All this time when he was sending demons back to hell that summer did _all _of them start to torture Dean? Only some? If so, how many? He felt sick and hated himself for inflecting more unncessary pain for Dean when Dean had already done so much. He winced and forced himself to watch as the demon dived at Dean, ready for the torturing to begin.

"Just look at that," Allastiar tisked. "You sent a demon down to hell, just so he could torture your brother for revenge."

Sam closed his eyes.

"This isn't happening," he whispered. "This isn't happening...this isn't real..."

"Oh yes it is," Allastiar hissed. "This is very real Sam. You can't escape it, or the truth." He sighed. "We could speed up the process, I guess." With that hes snapped his fingers and just like that it was a different time period in hell. Sam stared at Aallstiar that was in the past as he made the offer to Dean again. But this time Dean didn't have any smart remarks. Instead, he looked helpless and terrified.

"All right," Sam heard his brother say in an awful voice. "All right, Goddamn it. All right, I'll do what you want...just...please...no more...please."

A roar of laughter was heard.

"They always break," past Allatiar declared in a truimphant voice. "For a minute I was worried you might actually defeat me...but I should have trusted my instincts. They all cave...sooner or later, even the great Dean Winchester." With those words he helped Dean off the rack and head towards the other souls that was lined next to each other.

"I'm sorry," Sam heard Dean whisper and to Sam's horror he watched as Dean bent down to the soul of a woman and ripped off her arm....He closed his eyes, though, as he heard her scream.

* * *

Dean watched his brother anxiously and flinched everytime he heard his brother groan.

"What's going on in there?" He whispered. "What's that bastard doing to you?" He flinched, as if feeling the pain himself, when Sam answered him with a sob. He clutched Sam's hand. "Can you feel this, Sammy?" He asked desperatly. "Can you feel me? I'm not leaving you, Sammy. I'm not letting that sonofabitch destroy you. Not if I have anything to say about it."

He jumped when he saw Cas appear in front of him.

"Did you find Allastiar?" He didn't hesitate with the questions.

"No...but we did find answers. About what's happening to Sam. What Allastiar is showing him."

"What? What is he showing him?"

"Hell, and what happened to you down there," Castiel said calmly and Dean stared at him, feeling neausiated at the thought of Sam witnessing first hand what happened to him. Something Dean never wanted to happen.

"What can you do?"

"Nothing," said Castiel. "You can, however, help."

"How?"

"I can use my abilities, like Allatiar did, to take you to the place where he took Sam. So you'll see what's happening in in that state that Sam is in."

"I'll be in hell again?" Dean asked slowly, prepping himself for what could happen.

"It's only in Sam's mind, Dean," Castiel assured him. "However real it feels or seems, it's not."

"And what do I do? Once I'm there?"

"You need to find your brother and remind _him _that it's not real. Bring him back into reality. Than he'll be able to leave the trap that he's in." Castiel looked at Dean. "Will you do it?"

Dean stared at him and than stared at Sam who had started to twist and moan again.

"Let's get started," he answered grimly.

**Should I still continue? **


End file.
